


Price gouging

by tre_epoch



Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Deepthroat, F/M, Quarantine, ScammingTheScammer, blowjob, public, sex for toilet paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: Plot:The year is 2020. Products are scarce. There are people who are trying to profit on this tragedy by buying up all the products and selling it for higher price. You ran out of toilet papers and hand disinfectant and the only person who sells in the area wants you to pay a hefty fee for it. Your husband/boyfriend has been able to haggle down the price and you both agreed that this would be the best way to get a hold of those products.





	Price gouging

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post so I can upvote and praise your work
> 
> Note: I will write husband from now on but feel free to change that if you wish.
> 
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***

Hey! You. Are you the seller?

Yes.. I'm here for the toilet papers and hand disinfectant. I think you talked to my husband about it.Well... At first I was against it but I know that it's necessary. He convinced me that this was the only way to get it.

So *hesitant* how do you want to do this? I didn't get a lot of information from my husband about it. Ok... *pause* I guess I can do that.You want to do it right here? You don't have a better place? Oh... You have your car parked further in the park. That sounds good to me.

***walking***

Can I please see the goods first? Perfect! You think I'm hot? Thank you! You don't look to bad as well..

(hesitant) We need a bit more than what I have money for... I might have something else that I could give to you. How about (pause) I show you my tits for some extra toilet paper? It works for you? Perfect!

***sound of a shirt being taken off*** Do you like them? That's good. *giggle*

If you can touch them? I suppose? Careful! My nipples are sensitive! You're sure that we won't get caught here? I guess you're right. Everyone is locked up in their homes.

Do... Do you like that? What I'm doing? I'm just having a bit of fun. What if (pause) I made you cum? Could I get something more from you in return? Masks and hand sanitizers? That would be perfect

I bet you enjoy having my hands playing around with your cock.. Can you take off your pants for me? ***sound of pants being taken off*** Oh wow. I didn't expect you to be.. That big.

And this will get me everything I asked for? Perfect *licking sound* I didn't expect this to happen two weeks ago *licking sound*

*sucking sounds. Long* Do you like that? *gagging* oh fuck yes. *more gagging* Oh yes! Pull my hair *gagging* Oh fuck *sucking sounds*

Is this what you want? Do you like it when I play with your balls? That's good *licking and sucking* Oh fuck! You're making me so horny *sucking*

What's that? I can get more? If I let you fuck me? I'm... I'm not sure about it. I am fine with making you cum but having sex... That much? And you will be quick? *hesitant* as long.... As long as you don't cum inside of me.

Where... Where do you want me? On the hood on your car? Ok.. Let me just take off my jeans ***jeans taken off***

Thank you. This is my favourite thong. Let me take it off for you... Come over and fuck me!*moaning* oh god! Oh yes *more moaning* Yes! Fuck you're going so deep *moaning*

Fuck me harder *moaning* Yes! Yes! *louder* Oh yes! Put my legs up on your shoulder!

*more moaning* Oh fuck! It's so deep!

I'll rub my clit for you *louder*Yes! Yes! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum! *orgasm*

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Don't stop fucking me! Don't stop fucking me! Yes! Fuck. Play with my nipples! Pinch them hard! Yes! *loud moaning*

Owh!! What are you doing *heavy breathing* From behind? Oh fuck yes!

***sound of being turned around and pushed down on the hood***

Fuck!! When I came here *moaning* I didn't expect that I would be bending over a hood being fucked *moaning* oh fuck!!

yes! Yes! *spanking* oh fuck! Yes! *spanking* *moaning* yes! yes!Oh my god! oh! Pull me hair. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! *loud moaning*

I'm cumming! *orgasm* You're gonna cum? You can choose *moaning* My face, tits, or ass My face?? Ok! *sucking sound*

You want to cover my face with your cum?*sucking* Give it to me! Cum for me! *moaning* ooohhh fuuucckkk.

You completely covered me...*licking on finger* Your cum tastes amazing *giggling*

Your pants? I think they are over there?

***sound of people moving***

***Car starting***

Come on, come on, come on! Start! YESSS!!

***car driving away***

(loud voice) Fuck you, you idiot. This is what happens when you are price gouging.

***phone sound***

Hey! I'm back! Yes. I got everything that we needed. He has a lot of stuff here *laughing* I'll meet you at the spot we talked about?

Good! I'll see you there *laughing*


End file.
